Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Party
''Nickelodeon Super Party Blast '' is a party game developed by THQ's British developer THQ Digital Studios UK, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. It is the sequel and the successor to the Nickelodeon party game crossover Nickelodeon Party Blast. Party Blast 2 was first shown at E3 2012 and was released for Xbox 360 (Kinect) in North America on October 30, 2012, and later in PAL regions on December 6, 2012. The Windows version was released in one day later after the release of the Xbox 360 version in North America. The Wii U was released worldwide on December 6, 2012. Unlike the PlayStation 2 version of the Nickelodeon Party Blast game, it was planned for the PlayStation 3. The game features characters from Nicktoons, including Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Rugrats, Invader Zim, and more, with CatDog returns as the hosts. Characters Returning *SpongeBob SquarePants-SpongeBob SquarePants *Jimmy Neutron-Jimmy Neutron *Tommy Pickles-The Rugrats *Angelica Pickles-The Rugrats *Invader Zim-Invader Zim *Lincoln Loud-The Loud House *Aang-Avatar: The Last Airbender *Zuko-Avatar: The Last Airbender *Lightning McQueen- SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip New *Mitchell Van Morgan-Mitchell Van Morgan *Gavin O'Neal Davis-Mitchell Van Morgan *Carolyn Ashley Taylor-Mitchell Van Morgan *Jennifer Hooker-Mitchell Van Morgan *Martin J. Moody-Mitchell Van Morgan *David Jesse Drake-Mitchell Van Morgan *Nicholas Dunn-Mitchell Van Morgan *Marquessa-Mitchell Van Morgan Boss Battles *Jenny(aka XJ9)-My Life As A Teenage Robot *Danny Phantom-Danny Phantom *Pig *El Tigre-El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Gameplay This gameplay for Nickelodeon Super Party Blast is the same style as it's pressedure. Players play as 8 different characters and play more than 20 stages and six different party modes. Player 1 can choose Blast, Replay, and Cup challenge (Players 2, 3, 4, and 5 have a mode called "Party Play"). Each stage has different events although the last stage is almost opposite from the original stage when the player first starts. Every party game has each different Boss depending on 5 different events (or party modes) on which level. In Food Fight, players throw food at each other to lose lives or points and neither person can be taken away. Squirt and Splash has players squirting each other and have the person with the highest score to survival wins. In Basketball, players have to make the most baskets in the game and perform tricks to earn more points. Food Fight is a mode where players attempt to deplete their rival's health bars by throwing various food items. The Pipe Challenge is the 2nd party mode where players put pipes together to create a pipeline to blast rockets, Rugrats dinosaurs, and more. The Racing mode is the 5th party event where players race each other and see who has the most coins and mess up with items and more. Clam bonus stages are bonus stages where each different stage lets players play 4 different games to win or lose. At the end there is also a Gooze squirter stage where you squirt goo to Nicktoons characters and the person who goozes the most is the winner of the game and then goes back to the main menu. Development Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Party was developed by THQ Studios UK and published by THQ in support of a defunct English developer Data Design Interactive. Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Party was first shown at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2012. During the showing, the Data Design team promised unlockable bonus levels, power-ups, and boss battles based on it's pressedure with Mitchell Van Morgan elements tagging along. There Were Going To Make A Port For PS3 later THQ release it worldwide. Reception The game received largely positive reviews. IGN gave the PlayStation 3 version and the Xbox 360 version of the game a 9 out of 10, citing that "Like the name implies, this game is only (barely) worth a spare nickel for price of admission. Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nickelodeonnn!!!" References Category:2012 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Party video games Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 3 games Xbox 360 games Category:Video games based on SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Invader Zim video games Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! video games Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius video games THQ games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Interactive Games